America's Care Package
America's Care Package is a twist delivered to a houseguest voted on by the public.For a houseguest to get America's Care Package, they will unknowingly be voted by America to get whatever is inside a Package. 'History' Big Brother 18 Week Six - Never-Not Pass During Week Six, America's Care Package is a Never Have-Not Pass (aka a Slop Pass). The viewers voted, and they chose Natalie Negrotti to earn the first Care Package. Week Seven - Eliminate Two Eviction Votes During Week Seven, America's Care Package is the ability to nullify 2 eviction votes. The viewers voted, and they chose James Huling to earn the second Care Package. Week Eight - Super Safety During Week Six, America's Care Package is a Super Safety costume (aka a Unitard) and immunity. The viewers voted, and they chose Nicole Franzel to earn the third Care Package. Week Nine - Co-HoH During Week Six, America's Care Package is the ability to name one of the nominees as Co-HoH. The viewers voted, and they chose Michelle Meyer to earn the fourth Care Package. Week Ten - BB Bribe During Week Six, America's Care Package is the ability to bribe another HouseGuest with $5,000. The viewers voted, and they chose Corey Brooks to earn the fifth and final Care Package. He ended up bribing Victor Arroyo to vote to evict Michelle, which was accepted. Big Brother: Over The Top Week Two - Save-A-Friend During Week Two, America's Care Package is given the ability to keep one HouseGuest safe for the week. Week Three - Pick-A-Veto During Week Three, America's Care Package is given the option to select the kind of veto that will be up for grab in the Power of Veto competition: *Diamond Power of Veto - The winner will be able to select the replacement nominee *Double Power of Veto - Two vetoes will be awarded at the Power of Veto Competition *Boomerang Power of Veto - The winner of the Power of Veto will have the option to use the Power of Veto twice. Week Four - The Safety Servant During Week Four, America's Care Package is given the punishment of The Safety Servant. The Safety Servant will be safe for the week, but must be a servant of the Head of Household and Big Brother in order to keep their safety. Week Five - Eliminate Three Eviction Votes During Week Five, America's Care Package is given the power to nullify three eviction votes. Week Six - Co-HOH During Week Six, America's Care Package is the ability to name one of the nominees as Co-HoH Week Seven - Double Eviction Veto During Week Seven, America's Care Package is given the Power of Veto for the double eviction, in which no Power of Veto will be played. Week Eight - The Final Four Challenge During Week Eight, America's Care Package is The Final Four Challenge. The winner will be given a challenge by Big Brother to complete to receive a free pass to the final four. 'Weekly Care Packages' 'Trivia' * [[Big Brother 18|'Big Brother 18']] is the first season to feature the America's Care Package twist. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother: Over The Top